


Hawaiian Honeymoon

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, Honeymoon, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 22: tinsel.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hawaiian Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Beginning of Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383769) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 22: tinsel.

"I know it was my idea to come here for our honeymoon," Harry said as he dropped his bag in their hotel room, "but it's not very Christmassy."

Severus shut the door then sat down on the bed and pulled off one of his shoes. "There are fairy lights in the lobby."

"And a sunburned pine tree which they attempted to hide with a metric ton of tinsel." Harry looked out the window toward the beach, the palm trees swaying in the breeze.

"They don't fair well in most tropical locales." When Harry turned back around, Severus had his shirt unbuttoned and was reaching for his belt buckle.

"Let me do that." He walked over to his new husband and slipped his hands around his waist, pulling him into a kiss. Severus brought his hands up to Harry's face, deepening the kiss, his whole body pressed to Harry's. He shifted his hips, rubbing their burgeoning erections together and made Harry groan.

"I thought you were trying to get in my pants," Severus said, his lips brushing the shell of Harry's ear.

Harry chuckled and reached for the buckle. "You're not usually the one in a rush."

"I'm not usually on my honeymoon," Severus replied, smile curling his lips as he shrugged out of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. 

Harry pulled down the zip of Severus's trousers and slipped his hand into Severus's pants, wrapping his fingers around his cock. 

"Can't wait to feel you in me." Harry leaned forward and pressed kisses to Severus's chest, pulling his hand free so he could tug his trousers and pants down.

"We only have six days and eighteen hours left." 

"You've counted?" Harry said, helping Severus step out of his clothes. "Of course, you have."

Severus reached down and pulled Harry back up his body, holding him close. "I've _calculated_ how much stamina potion I'll need to keep up with my insatiable husband."

"You don't have any trouble keeping up." Harry huffed a laugh. "You're more likely to wear me out."

At that, Severus smirked. "Get undressed and we shall test your theory."

Harry grinned and hastened to obey, pulling his shirt off over his head and throwing it on the floor. He toed off his shoes, shoved his trousers and pants down, his cock springing free.

"Much better." Severus stalked closer and pushed the center of Harry's chest, backing him up until Harry's legs hit the bed. 

Harry reached out and pulled Severus down on top of him, flopping them both onto the bed, hands and mouths starting to roam on contact.

Somewhere in the back of Harry's mind—the part that was completely shut out by the pleasure center of his brain which had taken control of every cell in his body—Harry thought that perhaps the first time with one's spouse was supposed to feel different. Special.

Harry clung to the headboard as Severus pounded into him. Their bodies were slick with sweat as they panted and moaned, thighs trembling, hips rocking. Harry called out Severus's name as he came and heard his in return when Severus stilled inside him.

"Love you," Harry murmured against Severus's chest, the beat of his heart strong against Harry's cheek.

He felt the press of lips to his head and Severus's arm tightened around him.

And Harry figured it didn't need to be any different to be special.


End file.
